Ghosts Never Die (A MW Story)
by MrChibiterasu
Summary: A year since Modern Warfare 3, Price is trying to enjoy his retirement after killing Makarov. After getting a disturbing phone call that threatens the children of his friends and his own daughter, Price is thrown back into the fray. This story will follow Adam Riley, son of Simon "Ghost" Riley, who must take out whatever new insurgency threatens the recovering world.
1. SAS Operative Database

**Name** : Adam Nigel Riley

 **Callsign** : Yokai

 **Age** : 19

 **Nationality** : British, Japanese

 **Personality** : Kind, Supportive, Selfless, Social, Brave, Romantic

 **S.A.S Affiliation** : Lt. Simon "Ghost" Riley [Deceased] [Father]

 **Rank** : Staff Sergeant

 **Skill** : Combat Expert

 **Loadout** : ACR 6.8, USP.45, Semtex, 9 Bang

 **Backstory** : The prodigious son to Ghost, Adam Riley is not far in terms of his father, both physically and mentally. A strong and capable soldier, with an iron will, he will stop at nothing to properly represent the Riley name and kill any who threaten the peace. Little did he ever expect his whole team, even his sister, would fall in love with him.

 **Name** : Elizabeth "Ellie" Price

 **Callsign** : Athena

 **Age** : 19

 **Nationality** : British, Japanese

 **Personality** : Bossy, Supportive, Selfless, Brave, Stern, Tsundere

 **S.A.S Affiliation** : Cpt. John "Bravo Six" Price [Father]

 **Rank** : Lieutenant

 **Skill** : Assault Specialist

 **Loadout** : M4A1, P99, Canister Bomb, Smoke

 **Backstory** : Trained since 14, Elizabeth Price is not a slouch when it comes to being a leader and combat. A hardy and strong leader, she will lead her team into battle ready for war and bring them all home safe. Even though she initially dislikes Adam at first, she eventually learns to trust him and soon falls for him.

 **Name** : Zoey Mactavish

 **Callsign** : Excalibur

 **Age** : 17

 **Nationality** : Scottish, British

 **Personality** : Calm, Supportive, Gun Nut, Brave, Bodere

 **S.A.S Affiliation** : John "Soap" Mactavish [Father] [Deceased]

 **Rank** : Warrant Officer Class 1

 **Skill** : Weapons Expert

 **Loadout** : Mk14EBR, MK32 "War Machine", I.E.D,Trophy System

 **Backstory** : Daughter to Soap and best friend of Elizabeth, Zoey was also trained alongside her BFF and showed an impressive aptitude for weaponry. The team relies on her to keep their equipment efficient but deadly and she'll happily carry out the responsibility. With Adam, she's willing to go the stars and beyond to make sure he gets the best gear possible, and doesn't want anyone harming him.

 **Name** : Ophelia Sanderson

 **Callsign** : Angel

 **Age** : 17

 **Nationality** : British

 **Personality** : Compassionate, Caring, Brave, Supportive, Medical Enthusiast, Romantic, Deredere

 **S.A.S Affiliation** : Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson [Father] [Deceased]

 **Rank** : Staff Sergeant

 **Skill** : Medic

 **Loadout** : SCAR-H, MP412, Frag Grenade, Concussion

 **Backstory** : The cheery and energetic daughter to Roach, Ophelia has an aptitude for medication and is familiar in the field when it comes to first aid. Since she learned medicine in order to treat her sick mother, Ophelia applies her skills onto the battlefield to keep her teammates alive. Now with Adam in the picture, she will make sure he makes it alive in one piece, nursing him back to health whenever she has a chance.

 **Name** : Susan MacMillan

 **Callsign** : Crosshair

 **Age** : 20

 **Nationality** : Irish, British

 **Personality** : Quiet, Shy, Brave, Quick, Professional, Kuudere

 **S.A.S Affiliation** : Cpt. Seamus MacMillan [Father] [Discharged]

 **Rank** : Second Lieutenant

 **Skill** : Marksman

 **Loadout** : MSR, MP9, Claymore, Radar Jammer

 **Backstory** : The adult and eldest child to Macmillan, Susan inherited her father's keen eye and is one of the most talented marksmen in the SAS's service history. Rumors spread that she killed a target 500m away without a scope. Now that Adam is in the mix, she has done something she never wanted to do while at work, show emotion that conflicts with her career.

 **Name** : Cassandra

 **Callsign** : Sandstorm

 **Age** : 18

 **Nationality** : Russian

 **Personality** : Quiet, Kind, Supportive, Explosives Nut, Yandere

 **S.A.S Affiliation** : StSgt. Nikolai [Father]

 **Rank** : Warrant Officer Class 2

 **Skill** : Demolitionist

 **Loadout** : USAS12, .44 Magnum, C4, EMP Grenade

 **Backstory** : The crazy and some would say creepy Cassandra is a trained and skilled pilot and soldier as her father, but her real aptitude is in explosives and CQC. Preferring to go loud and engage up close, she's often reckless and worries more about killing everything than her own safety. With Adam now, she's willing to kill any and all who dare threaten her "Prince Charming".

 **Name** : Naomi Riley

 **Callsign** : Shadow

 **Age** : 18

 **Nationality** : British

 **Personality** : Quiet, Shy, Adorable, Brave, Supportive, Dandere

 **S.A.S Affiliation** : Lt. Simon "Ghost" Riley [Adoptive Father] [Deceased]

 **Rank** : Corporal

 **Skill** : Assassin

 **Loadout** : Kriss 9mm Vector, Glock 18, Tomahawk, Motion Sensor

 **Backstory** : The quiet and adopted daughter of Ghost, no one really knows Naomi's true origins, and her cat ears and tail only raise more questions. At home she may be quiet and adorable, but on the battlefield she's swift and cold, killing her enemies from the shadows. For a long time she's been in love with her brother, but never wanted to tell him, now that the others are competing for him, she will stop at nothing to win his heart.


	2. Prologue

**"The Phone Call"**

 **Day 0 - 09:43:27**

 **London, England**

 **John Price**

 **22nd S.A.S Regiment [Discharged]**

I downed my 3rd glass of whiskey, the liquor flowed nicely and smoothly down my throat and tasted strong. I signaled the barkeep for another glass and he went to grab the bottle. I was currently sitting in a pub called the Rusted Stool, it's a quiet place and the booze is relatively cheap, my kind of place. There was barely anyone in here save for the barkeep and four other patrons.

I set the empty glass down and pull out my wallet. There I saw two pictures of me with my old team, next to them was a picture of me and my daughter Elizabeth. I smiled as I grazed my thumb over the photos, remembering the good times and bond I shared with my team, my friends, my brothers. To this day I still miss them, wishing I could share one last drink with all of them. It's hard to believe that only 2 years ago Task Force 141 was a proud, powerful, and honorable team. But like all good things, eventually shit hit the fan and a lot of us couldn't come home.

It has been a year since everything, a year since I killed Makarov, a year since Soap died, a year since Task Force 141 was disbanded. I really did miss the old days, I missed being in the field, I missed helping people, I missed everything about being in the military and upholding the greater good. But I decided after Makarov died that I would retire and just live out the rest of my days in England, my home and country. I also retired because I wanted to see the light of my life, my daughter Elizabeth, she's quite literally the only family I have left as her mother died to cancer a few years ago...she reminds me so much of her mother.

I looked back down at the photos of me and my team. I truly did miss them, they were all good men, and even better soldiers. But now they're gone, and there's nothing I can do about it...Roach, Ghost, and Soap. A tear falls onto the picture and I again caress the photos with my thumb. I was so proud of Soap, he was like a son to me, I still remember our missions. From when he was a recruit, to the ship raid, to him saving me from that damn gulag, and our missions in Africa.

Me: "Soap...I'm so sorry."

The barkeep came back with the bottle of whiskey and poured it into my empty glass. When it was full I handed him the pounds and he walked off. I put my wallet away and picked up the glass, shaking it around so the flavor is even. Just as I near the glass to my mouth, my phone goes off in my pocket. I set the glass down and pull out my phone, the caller I.D. is read as unknown. Reluctantly I answer the phone and put it to my ear.

???: "Hello John, or should I say Captain?"

Me: "Who the bloody hell is this?"

???: "Who I am isn't relevant at the moment Mr.Price, but what is relevant are the lives of the kids of your former teammates, including your own daughter."

Me: "If you dare come near Elizabeth I will blow your fucking head off!"

I stand up and nearly knock the glass over as I yell into the phone. Everyone in the pub looks at me, and I walk out onto the sidewalk to continue the phone call.

Me: "Listen here, I don't know who you are but you better stay away from those kids, or there will be hell to pay!"

???: "Oh how intimidating you are Price, I'm not gonna kill the kids for fun, but I'm doing it for revenge."

Me: "Revenge? What are you talking about?"

???: "You killed my father Price, you spilled my blood, now I'm going to spill the blood of yours, and of all of those who hunted my father."

Price: "Your father? Who in the hell is this!"

???: "In due time you will find out who I am Price, but until then I'd be more worried about the safety of those kids. Oh and as a heads up, I'm going after Ghost's son and daughter first, if you want to save them you better hurry to Tokyo, because right now, my hunters are stalking their prey, waiting for me to give the order to strike."

The phone call cut off and whoever it was hung up. I angrily run my hand through my hair, I can't believe this is happening, I thought I was fucking done with my job as a soldier, but now I have no choice. Those kids are the future to the names of their fathers, including mine, and I'm not gonna sit back and let this piece of shit kill them. Whoever that was, clearly has it out for me, and will likely take drastic measures to put my daughter into the ground. I can't let this happen, I can't let my teammates down, they're counting on me to protect their futures, and I will. I pull out my phone and open my contacts, there I hover over a name I thought I wouldn't say in awhile, Nikolai. I dialed his number and the phone rang for a few seconds before he answered.

Nikolai: "Hello?"

Me: "Nikolai, it's Price."

Nikolai: "Price? It's been months old friend! How are you?"

Me: "I'm sorry Nikolai but this isn't a social call, something terrible is brewing and it involves the kids of our dead brothers, my daughter, and possibly your daughter."

Nikolai: "I don't understand. How do you know this?"

Me: "I got a phone call from an unknown number, bastard said he was out for revenge and threatened to kill the kids, we cannot let that happen."

Nikolai: "No we cannot, does this mean what I think it means?"

Me: "Yes, it's time to put on the gloves again old friend, just like old times, except this is different."

Nikolai: "Ok Price, where should I meet you?"

Me: "You're still in London right?"

Nikolai: "Da, I'm still here, in fact I'm driving, you want me to pick you up?"

Me: "Yeah, come to a place called the Rusted Stool, I'll be waiting in the front."

Nikolai: "I'll be there as soon as I can Price."

With those words the phone call ended. I leaned against the window of the pub and took out a cigar, lighting it I thought of exactly how I'm going to pull this off, but my first priority is getting those kids to safety. I took out another photo, this one was only me and Soap. We took this photo shortly after he saved me from the Gulag, me and him cried that day, being away from your close friends will do that to you.

 **Timeskip 10 minutes...**

I was smoking a cigar as I continued to wait for Nikolai. Elizabeth had encouraged me to stop smoking...but being the stubborn old man I am, I continue to do it.

As I finish the cigar and throw the butt onto the ground a black sedan pulls up to the pub. The driver side door opens and out steps my old friend Nikolai. I smile and walk up to him, there we share a quick hug as it's been a few months since I spoke to him.

Nikolai: "It's good to see you Price, after 3 months. Still wasting your time staring at the bottom of a glass, eh?"

I chuckle at his remark and place my hand on his shoulder.

Me: "It's good to see you too Nikolai, now come on, me and you have much to discuss regarding this matter."

He nods and enters the driver side of his car while I walk around it and enter the passenger side. When I close my door Nikolai turns on the car as he already had his seatbelt on and I put mine on as well. As we're driving through the busy yet quiet streets, I pull out my phone and open up my call history and to show Nikolai.

Nikolai: "So, tell me about this new threat rising Price."

Me: "Someone called my phone number, even though it's on a secure line and my number isn't registered, and told me that they wanted revenge for me killing their father. They said that we spilled their blood and now they are going to spill ours, starting with our children, including my daughter and yours."

Nikolai: "Chert voz'mi, this sounds extremely bad Price, we cannot let these people, if it's a group, get their hands on the children. You have my full support, I will not let anyone come near my Cassandra."

Me: "Exactly Nikolai, but we need to prioritize who to get first, also another thing, how good are your signal tracking skills?"

Nikolai: "I'm a bit rusty but I still have it, why?"

Me: *hands Nikolai the phone* "I want to know if you can track the signal that the unknown caller called me from, I want to find out where the rat bastard is and put a bullet in them."

Nikolai: *takes phone* "I'll see what I can do Price, regarding the children. Where should we start first?"

Me: "The caller said that they were targeting Ghost's son and daughter, so they are our first priority."

Nikolai: "Do you have a location on where the kids are? Ghost rarely ever spoke about them so I don't know."

Me: "The caller said to hurry and get to Tokyo if we want to save them, so that means we're going to Japan."

Nikolai: *whistles a "wow" whistle* "That's quite far from here Price, but thankfully for us I'm still a pilot and can...how do the Americans say it? Pull some strings to get us a plane and gear, who knows maybe I can even assemble a team to aid us."

Me: "Get to it Nikolai, I don't know how long Ghost's kids have before these 'terrorists' strike."

With those words, Nikolai nodded and drove faster as we sped up on the highway. I took out my wallet and looked once again at the photos of my team.

Me: "Ghost, Soap, everyone, I promise I'll protect your kids, even if it kills me."

The car kept driving as Nikolai started making phone calls and I was smoking a cigar with my window rolled down.


End file.
